memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Oberth class
in 2285. | Affiliation = Federation; Starfleet | Service period =2250s - 2375 | Length = 120 meters | Beam =62 meters | Height = 34 meters | Decks = 11 | Crew = 100 |Operations Division supplement}} | Cruspeed =warp 6 | Maxspeed =warp 9,6 (6 hours) | Armaments = 4 type IV phaser arrays, photon torpedo launcher | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft =4 shuttlecraft | altimage = 220px|Ship image. | Caption2 = in 2367. }} The Oberth-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the 23rd and 24th centuries. It was used by both Starfleet and civilian institutions, mainly in the role of a surveyor or science vessel. The class was named after 20th century German rocket pioneer Hermann Oberth. ( ) History The Oberth-class was introduced as early as 2250 }} and became one of the primary instruments of Starfleet's exploration program . :Star Trek: Starship Spotter gives a commission date of 2290. The design was successful enough to spawn at least three sub-classes: the and the slightly larger in the 23rd century ; and the larger still in the 24th century . Notable missions of the class and its sub-classes include the 's first contact with the Bzzit Khaht in 2274 ; 's assignment to the Genesis Planet in 2285 ; deep-space exploration by the in 2293 ; the first exploration of the interior of the Badlands by the in 2336 ; and the 's Gamma Quadrant survey mission in 2369 . As well as ongoing scientific research and exploration, the Oberth-class served other mission profiles. One ship, the , found service with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers }}, and another, the , was used as a testbed vessel for various technologies including an illegal Federation cloaking device . The class also served in tactical support roles such as the recording tactical data during the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367 , and then in 2373 three Oberth-class starships fought the Borg during the Battle of Sector 001 . Other ships were utilised as couriers or transports . The Oberth-class's status as an explorer came to an end with the introduction of the starship in the 2360s, and the class itself was succeeded by the later in the same decade . Specifications thumb|[[MSD of the ]] The Oberth-class had 13 decks, which included six levels within the pylons. The secondary hull housed the warp core, and a small shuttlebay was located in the aft section. ( ) The crew compliment ranged from five to 80. ( ) For defensive and tactical situations, the class was equipped with deflector shields, phaser arrays and a probe/photon torpedo launcher. ( ; ; ) By the year 2409, a refit had mounted at least four phaser arrays and nine escape pods on the primary hull. ( ) Images file:uSS Oberth (NCC-602).jpg|Dorsal view of the from 2409 showing phaser arrays and escape pods. file:uSS Cochrane at DS9.jpg|Ventral view of the at Deep Space 9 in 2369. file:grissom, aft.jpg|Aft view of the at the Genesis Planet in 2285. file:oberth-class support craft variant.jpg|A support craft variant in the early 2270s. Known vessels Appendices Connections Background Apocrypha *The Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 4: Starships of The Original Series Era book published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence listed two other Oberth-class starships: USS Lowell (NCC-664) and USS Ve'hal (NCC-681). References External links * * Category:Federation starship classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes Category:Oberth class starships